Priscilla Kelly
) Douglasville, Georgia, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Atlanta, Georgia, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= Darby Allin (m. 2018) |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Priscilla Kelly |Altura= 5 pies y 5 pulgadas (1.65 m) |Peso= 114 lb (52 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Moon Creek, Georgia |Entrenadores= Murder-1 |Debut= Marzo de 2015 |Retiro= }}Priscilla Lee Kelly (nacida el 5 de junio de 1997) es una luchadora profesional, valet de lucha libre profesional, y anterior actriz estadounidense. Ella es mejor conocida por sus apariciones dentro de Shine Wrestling, donde ella sería anteriormente Shine Nove Champion. Principio de su vida En 2012, cuando Kelly tenía 14 años ella formaría parte de la primera temporada de My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding en el episodio "14 and Looking for Mr. Right" donde ella se centraría principalmente en el episodio."‘My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding’: Gorgers Se Estrella En Una Fiesta Gitana De Halloween (VIDEO)" (inglés). Huffington Post. 3 de mayo de 2012. Liberado el 8 de agosto de 2018.White, Tiffany (22 de marzo de 2018). "Esto es lo que las novias de 'My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding' están haciendo hoy" (inglés). In Touch Weekly. Liberado el 8 de agosto de 2018.W, Brandi (31 de julio de 2018). "Priscilla Kelly: La Ramera Favorita Del Infierno" (inglés). Last word on pro wrestling. Liberado el 12 de agosto de 2018. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Circuito independiente (2015–presente)' Kelly haría su debut como luchadora profesional en marzo de 2015 en una lucha en equipos donde ella y Devyn Nicole perderían ante Amanda Rodriguez y Amber O'Neal."AWE/WPW/MCW Culture Shock" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 13 de marzo de 2015. En junio de 2015, Kelly sería derrotada por Kiera Hogan."AWE To Be The Man!" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 18 de junio de 2015. En mayo de 2016, ella sería derrotada por Kimber Lee."UIW" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 14 de mayo de 2016. En diciembre de 2016, ella derrotaría a Tessa Blanchard."AWE ROAR 2016" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 11 de diciembre de 2016. En agosto de 2017, ella derrotaría a Leva Bates."AWE ROAR 2017" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 28 de agosto de 2017. En septiembre de 2016, Kelly haría su debut para Women Superstars Uncensored donde ella y Nevaeh perderían ante Samantha Heights y Brittany Blake."WSU Resurgence 2" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 10 de septiembre de 2016. Durante Breaking Barriers 4, ella derrotaría a Penelope Ford y Renee Michelle."WSU Breaking Barriers IV" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 19 de noviembre de 2016. En agosto de 2017, ella defendería su título Shine Nova en contra de Jordynne Grace."WWR The Show Must Go On" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 20 de agosto de 2017. En diciembre de 2017, Kelly, Cheerleader Melissa y Mercedes Martinez derrotarían a Laurel Van Ness, Delilah Doom y Deonna Purrazzo."AWS Again No Presents for Christmas - Final Battle" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 2 de diciembre de 2017. En abril de 2018, Kelly haría su debut para DDT Pro-Wrestling donde ella, Toru Owashi y Kazuki Hirata serían derrotados por Saki Akai, Yukio Sakaguchi y Masahiro Takanashi."DDT Kasukabian! 2018" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 8 de abril de 2018. 'World Wrestling Network (2016–presente)' thumb|220px|Kelly durante su tiempo como [[Shine Nova Championship|Shine Nova Champion]] En septiembre de 2016, Kelly haría su debut para Shine Wrestling durante Shine 37 derrotando a Dominique Fabiano. Más tarde esa noche, Kelly y Fabiano serían derrotadas por las Shine Tag Team Champions, Jayme Jameson y Marti Belle."SHINE 37" (inglés). Cagematch. Liberado el 2 de septiembre de 2016. El 16 de diciembre durante Shine 39, Kelly sería derrotada por Malia Hosaka. Kelly ingresaría en el Shine Nova Championship Tournament el 14 de julio de 2017 durante Shine 43, logrando derrotar a Veda Scott por sumisión en la primera ronda. El 16 de julio durante Shine 44, Kelly lograría derrotar a Leah Vaughan en la segunda ronda, a Kiera Hogan en las semifinales y a Candy Cartwright en las finales del torneo para ganar el título. El 20 de octubre durante Shine 46, ella derrotaría a Santana Garrett para retener el Shine Nova Champion. El 10 de marzo de 2018 durante Shine 49, Kelly perdería el título Nova ante Candy Cartwright. El 9 de junio durante Shine 51, ella derrotaría a Holidead. Kelly haría su debut para Full Impact Pro el 8 de enero de 2017 durante Everything Burns, donde ella sería derrotada por Aria Blake. El 5 de agosto durante Heatstroke 2017, Kelly defendería exitósamente el Shine Nova Championship en contra de Stormie Lee. Kelly haría su debut para Evolve el 21 de mayo de 2017 durante Evolve 95, siendo derrotada por Allysin Kay. Kelly haría su debut para Style Battle el 4 de agosto de 2017 durante Style Battle #01.06, derrotando a Dani J. 'WWE (2018)' El 30 de julio de 2018, se había anunciado que Kelly sería una de las participantes en el segundo WWE Mae Young Classic."Ashley Rayne, Priscilla Kelly y Xia Brookside se unen al Mae Young Classic 2018" (inglés). 30 de julio de 2018. Liberado el 30 de julio de 2018. Sin embargo, ella perdería ante Deonna Purrazzo en la primera ronda por sumisión. 'Tokyo Joshi Pro (2018)' Kelly haría su debut para la promoción japonesa Tokyo Joshi Pro en abril de 2018, donde haría equipo con Hyper Misao donde perderían ante Dragon Bombers (Maho Kurone y Rika Tatsumi). 'Controversia en Suburban Fight' . . 'All Elite Wrestling (2019)' . Vida personal Kelly es de ascendencia románica. Kelly sería introducida en la lucha libre profesional por su hermano menor. Kelly está actualmente en una relación con el también luchador profesional independiente Chip Day, mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Darby Allin desde el 24 de diciembre de 2014. La pareja se comprometería el 28 de diciembre de 2017 y se casarían para finales de 2018. Persona y estilo en la lucha libre profesional El personaje de Kelly en el ring se basó inicialmente en su pasado en My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding, donde ella utilizaría el apodo de "Gypsy Princess" o "Gypsy Queen". Sin embargo, desde entonces su personaje ha adoptado un tono más gótico y sexual. El personaje de Kelly en el ring ahora está más basado en un súcubo. Ella también usa el apodo de "Hell's favorite Harlot" para promover su personalidad sexual. Kelly también es conocida por usar tácticas como morder y lamer durante sus luchas como una forma de sacar a la psique de sus oponentes y promover su carácter. Kelly a menudo ha sido comparada con la luchadora de WWE, Paige en términos de su carácter. Además de ser una luchadora profesional en sí misma, ella también es una valet siendo lo más notable para Austin Theory. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **Osteoporosis (Slingblade desde la segunda cuerda) **Trapped In Sin (Russian Legsweep seguido de un Octopus Hold) *'Movimientos de firma' **333 (Half Nelson Suplex) **Bronco Buster **Coast to Coast dropkick **Diving Crossbody **Mark of the Beast (Doublearm lifting facebuster) **Roma Clutch (Tilt-a-whirl Dragon sleeper) **Running STO **Satellite Octopus Hold **Swinging Sideslam *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Austin Theory *'Apodos' **"Gypsy Princess/Queen" **'"Hell's Favorite Harlet"' **"The Queen of AWE" *'Temas de entrada ' **"Going To Hell" de The Pretty Reckless (Circuito independiente) **"How Soon is Now?" de The Smiths (Circuito independiente) **"Children of the Son" de Pipe Choir (Circuito independiente) **"Dragon Slayer" de Anthony W Jr Cossa, James Mason Miller y Eileen Megan O Mara (WWE) Campeonatos y logros *'American Premier Wrestling' **APW Ladies Championship *'Georgia Premier Wrestling' **Torneo Together We Fight (2017) – con Chip Day *'Rouge Wrestling' **Rouge Tag Team Championship (1 vez, actual) – con Vipress *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Nova Championship (1 vez) **Torneo por el Shine Nova Championship (2017) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Priscilla Kelly en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Priscilla Kelly en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Priscilla Kelly en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Priscilla Kelly en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Priscilla Kelly en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Priscilla Kelly en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Priscilla Kelly en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Priscilla Kelly en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1996 Categoría:Debuts en 2015 Categoría:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Premiere Wrestling Xperience Categoría:All-Star Wrestling Network Categoría:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling Categoría:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations Categoría:Universal Independent Wrestling Categoría:Girl Fight Categoría:Ultimate Combat Wrestling Categoría:Wild Fire Wrestling Categoría:Shine Wrestling Categoría:WWNLive Categoría:Women Superstars Uncensored Categoría:Fight The World Wrestling Categoría:Georgia Premier Wrestling Categoría:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling Categoría:Anarchy Wrestling Categoría:Full Impact Pro Categoría:NOVA Pro Wrestling Categoría:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic Categoría:Mucha Lucha Atlanta Categoría:FEST Wrestling Categoría:Evolve Categoría:Style Battle Categoría:Women's Wrestling Revolution Categoría:Alternative Wrestling Show Categoría:RISE Wrestling